


FFF

by QuillMind



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: There is a correct order to all things.  Some must come first, while others can only be done at the end.  In the case of Toyohisa, Nobunaga tells you to apply the three basic drives of living beings in this order: Fight, Fuck, Feed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure I could keep up with it, and sure enough, I wasn't--I was hoping to do a 12 Days of Christmas sort of thing where I write and post a fic every day from December 25th until January 5th, but I couldn't finish this one in time to post yesterday, being too busy with work. :( Apologies, but hope you enjoy this nonetheless!

At the foundation of every living creature are three goals: sustenance, territory, and reproduction. 

With the progression of human civilization, priorities and perspectives would shift, but no matter how much people might try to frame it differently, they are still not so far off from the rest of the animals. 

Nobunaga understood this very well.  He saw that Toyohisa was a key example of man living solely for these natural desires--simplistic and primitive in some views, of course, but also uncomplicated and unpretentious. 

The subtleties of social etiquette and political intrigue were of no interest to the Shimazu warrior.  Toyohisa said what he meant, and meant what he said.  Mentally exploring another's thought processes in order to discern the best way to manipulate them was a grating chore and a waste of time; he could get faster results by cutting to the quick--often literally.  He would die fighting for territory if it was for the sake of his clan, for a cause he believed in, but actual conquest--ruling a land--would only bore him.  He came to life when he was in the midst of battle, not governing. 

Toyohisa's decision to feed the dwarves in the middle of the taking of Gadolka had been a tactical one; cleaning out the storehouses and letting the downtrodden slaves gorge on real meat and ale after years of bland gruel served as an unmistakable statement that Orte was no longer in control.  It also meant that a siege would be impossible, and the decision to surrender or die had to be made quickly. 

But also, to be completely honest, Toyohisa had been hungry himself. 

To say that his appetite was healthy would be a gross understatement.  Though he was not as bulky or gluttonous as the dwarves, he could wolf down food and wine like air after a full day of fighting. 

Reproduction, then.  Sex had not been much of a consideration for Toyohisa, Yoichi or Nobunaga, let alone creating offspring.  The obliteration of their new enemies was far more important--and entertaining. 

But none of them could have predicted your arrival.  Or your impact on Toyohisa. 

You were a wildcard that surprised everyone, including yourself, for earning and returning the affections of the Drifters' general.  As such, you became a notable concern for Nobunaga, and one day he'd called you aside for a one-on-one discussion. 

"Plenty of men let carnal desires control them far too much, taking quantity over quality," Nobunaga said.  "Toyo isn't that sort at all.  He hasn't lain with anyone during his time here.  Not because he's a eunuch or anything, but if he doesn't find someone who actually interests him, he has no problem with cutting that impulse off completely.  You, though, changed that." 

There may have been a hint of a shred of a compliment from Nobunaga hidden in there somewhere, but you remained quiet and wary. 

"You're on his mind a lot.  Whenever you're not with him, you can see him sometimes looking around like he's trying to find you.  He was kind of a stupid monkey to begin with, but lately he's grinning a lot more like a damn kid." 

An indignant frown was materializing on your face.  "Is this about you thinking I'm making your precious king weak and you want me to stay away from him?"

"The opposite, actually.  You're another motivation for him to keep fighting, so if anything I encourage your relationship.  But I also know that there must be a certain order to things."

  1. **Fight**



Business before pleasure (unless the two were one and the same).  If Toyohisa were kept from fighting, it would be like cutting birds' wings, letting a fine sword rust over, cooking a delectable meal and then forbidding anyone to touch it.  Warfare was embedded in Toyohisa's blood.  Denying it would mean denying his family.  Accomplishment and pride came from downing his enemies as all of his ancestors had done.  Out of the three goals, this was the most important one for him. 

It was also the most unpredictable and time-consuming of them all.  Battles might take hours or days, and wars could go even longer.  An early start was absolutely necessary.

  1. **Fuck**



This one had to come after the fighting.  If it happened before, a person could be too mellow and lacking in the aggressive thirst needed to engage in a life-or-death battle.  His senses could be lazy, which would cost him severely.  If a good fuck happened post-fighting, on the other hand, it would mean Toyohisa would be coming to you still wide-eyed and high on adrenaline, making for a far more... energetic encounter. 

Nobunaga gave you a sleazy sidelong glance as he said this, knowing exactly what you were thinking in the moment.  Even as you blushed furiously and turned away, you had to admit that the idea of Toyohisa returning to you, spattered in blood and grime, dripping in sweat, elated with victory and itching to celebrate it with your body flooded you with a deliciously primal arousal. 

  1. **Feed**



Unless you or Toyohisa had lower sex drives (which you did not), or there was a significant amount of time in between (often there wasn't, as an attack from the Ends could come at any time), it was in your best interests that feeding came after fucking, never before.  Following a battle, any meal was bound to be hearty and involve a decent amount of ale.  Toyohisa was not a drunkard, in fact being quite tolerant of alcohol, but he wasn't excluded from the weighty, sedating effect of it. 

When your belly is stuffed with booze and meat, the idea of having sex is suddenly quite unappealing, but it wasn't a reflection of one's desire for you--it was merely a reflection of poor planning. 

"With this strategy," Nobunaga explained, "everyone gets what they want.  Can't argue with that, right?"

Truthfully, at first Nobunaga had only viewed you as someone to carefully control, worth consideration solely because of what you meant to Toyohisa.  But the more he learned of you, he could see the appeal you held for his general.  God knows he had certainly _heard_ it, on more than one occasion already. 

"Well, today we didn't have any fighting, but Toyo was doing a lot of sparring with the dwarves," he continued.  "Gives you the chance to put it into practice." 

"What're you talking about?"

You were about to turn around, but a red armour-clad chest was already behind you, with a matching hand landing on your shoulder.  Though he had not been fighting enemies, Toyohisa looked pleased.  The dwarves were excellent warriors, which he appreciated and respected; sparring with them would keep his skills in shape, something he could not do before with the elves and their bows. 

"Oh, Toyo.  Is training done for the day?"

The younger man nodded.  "The dwarves are going to continue production on those muskets for a while.  Yoichi's still schooling some of the younger elves on archery."  He pulled you closer and gave an easy smile.  "I'm starting to get hungry.  Want to go and get something to eat?" 

Even if you didn't notice it out of the corner of your eye, you knew Nobunaga's smug and lecherous grin was there.  Along with organizing a regimen to keep his top fighter and military leader at his peak, he had inadvertently crafted a way for him to know _exactly_ what you would be doing with Toyohisa at specific times. 

The thick smell of sweat, dirt and metal emanating from the man next to you was having a physical effect that was steadily snowballing.  The heat from Toyohisa's body roused the wish to feel the skin underneath the armour, to have that warmth buried deep inside of your own.  You bit your lip.

You really wished you could reject Nobunaga's plan, just to wipe that look off of his face.  But he was right--this Fight/Fuck/Feed order of his was the most efficient way to meet all three of those natural drives, which kept you and Toyohisa happy, which in turn kept Nobunaga happy. 

For a man with only one eye, this man saw way too much.  Actually, you wouldn't put it past Nobunaga to be simply wearing the eye patch for show. 

Being counseled on your sex life with a red devil headhunter by a gun-loving conqueror, who were both dead centuries before you were even born.  What a life you led. 

"Actually," you mumbled, "can we go somewhere private first?  I wanted... to talk to you." 

Toyohisa cocked his head at you.  "Sure--is something wrong?" 

"No, just... let's go."  You dug your fingers into his sleeve and pulled, leading him away. 

"See you at dinner," Nobunaga called out in a sing-song voice.  Toyohisa threw back a confused look at the Oda patriarch while following you, but remained clueless about his and your attitudes. 

At least until you had found an isolated spot near the edge of the forest and you slammed your mouth onto his in a starved kiss.  Then the understanding sank in, and his body re-aligned itself to respond to your needs.  Using the still simmering energy he had from sparring, he scorched your skin with his touches, both soft and hard, thrusting in and out of you until you both saw starbursts in your eyes and the grass beneath you was weighted down with sticky whiteness. 

With a healthy appetite worked up, the food you shared later tasted especially good, and when you went to sleep that night, it was peaceful and undisturbed.  When morning came, you were in each other's arms, well-rested and ready for the day. 

Yes, this was certainly a strategy that you would be happy to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story and concept were taken from Dan Savage's golden rule of "fuck first." It's solid advice, even in the Drifters' world!


End file.
